vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02 Sandman
This is the Second Episode in the first Season. it Revolves around the students and teachers hallucinating from lack of REM sleep. Plot Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon and Celia Fiennes are woken up by Edward Van Helsing at 7am. most them complain as they didn't go to bed till 4am. not used to being up during the day they drawl out of their coffins and beds. Celia snaps at Said in frustration when he bumps into her. Tony Delore meets Lidia Van Helsing outside her College Dorms and Sassily Torrence catches up as they head to class. They pass Edward who senses something is wrong, Lidia does too and tells Tony and Sass. Larry Tate walks down a dark hall where the lights are flashing, he sees a shadow and runs away. He arrives in Pol-sco and tells Mr. Titus there is a ghost. Moloch and Sid overhear. Moloch, Sid, Celia and Edward talk in his lounge, Edward mentions there are ghosts in Oxford, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Oxford, but none of them are haunt, just gaurdians. They decide to sleep on it, as they all feel tired. During the night Edward has a nightmare of Lidia dying, Moloch has the same nightmare. Celia has a nightmare of fire, Sid of sunlight, Tony of a clown and Lidia of falling off the cliff the Edward and Moloch watching. Lidia wakes up still feeling tired and sees flies all over Sass, they then dissappear and shes fine. Celia walks through the halls and sees the students look exhausted, Tony colapses and is sent to the nurses office. Tony wakes up and Edward is there, he tells Tony to rest. Edward tells Moloch, Sid and Celia that everyone needs sleep, REM sleep is a certain kind of sleep all beings need and if they don't get it they will hullucinate, even one night can drive some one insane, most people committ suicide or murder. Edward sends the vampires so search for anything that could be causing this like a talisman or traces of a spell, they leave. Edward then hallucinates thinking the walls are closing in, he yells as the door seems to be locked. Just then Lidia comes in and stops it, she helps him up and tells him he will be fine. That night the vampires search the campus for anything they can find. Celia hallucinates thinking a little girl is following her. Moloch runs into thousands of spiders. Sid is harassed by shadows and voices. Edward wakes up and enters the lounge were Tony, Larry, Tyson Jackson and other Students have Dean Halloway and Mr. Titus up against the wall with Fire and bows, some have swords and wood peices. They are crazy thinking all adult are out to get them. Moloch escapes the spiders and finds Lidia standing on the edge of a balcony, he tries to talk her down. Sid runs into Sass who sees his fangs, as he is vamped out from being scared. She runs off. Celia finds the Sandman Talisman and grabs it. Edward sneaks Mr. Titus and Dean Halloway into the lounge as Celia comes in with super speed. She gives Edward the talisman and he destroys it, releasing the spell. Moloch is able to convince Lidia to come down off the balcony and they come face to face, he walks her to her dorm where she finds Sass crying, she looks back and he's gone. Edward wonders who put it there and why. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Sassily Torrence Larry Tate Dean Halloway Mr. Titus Tyson Jackson Previous Episode 01 New year Next Episode 03 Search Category:Season one